In the Name of the Brother
In the Name of the Brother Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 12 Directed By: Milan Cheylov Air Date: January 20, 2013 Previous Episode: The Outsider Next Episode Tiny "In the Name of the Brother" is the 12th episode of Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 34th episode overall, which aired on January 20, 2013. In this episode Dr. Whale has to face his fears with helping people, while flashbacks show Victor Frankenstein bringing his brother back from the dead. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Milan Cheylov. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Rumplestiltskin is featured in a black and white forest with a red cloak. 'In the Character's Past' In a black-and-white land, Dr. Victor Frankenstein and his father, Alphonse, toast the Silver Cross that has been awarded to Alphonse's younger son, Gerhardt, a military officer. Alphonse then gives Victor a military commission that will require him to give up his scientific research, which he will no longer finance. Later, Rumplestiltskin--who appears in color—observes Victor telling Gerhardt that he will find a way to continue his research. Rumplestiltskin then appears in Victor's lab and offers him a vast amount of gold if he can teach him how to restore life. Victor accepts the offer. Gerhardt finds Victor digging up a body from a graveyard to use for his experiments. They are interrupted by a guard, who fatally shoots Gerhardt. Victor attempts to revive Gerhardt in the laboratory, but the procedure burns his heart into charcoal. Alphonse discovers what has happened and disowns Victor. Rumplestiltskin appears again and offers Victor a magical heart in exchange for "putting on a show" for his "friend," Regina. After receiving the heart, Victor successfully brings Gerhardt back to life. Alphonse is initially pleased, but becomes dismayed when he discovers Gerhardt is now an animalistic "monster." He assaults Victor, which prompts Gerhardt to attack Alphonse. Victor stands by and allows Gerhardt to beat him to death, after which Gerhardt becomes distraught and runs off. Some time later, Victor visits Gerhardt, whom he keeps in a cell. Gerhardt attacks him, but then recognizes him and is traumatized yet again. Victor puts a gun to Gerhardt's head, but cannot bring himself to pull the trigger, even after Gerhardt himself pulls the gun back into position for the fatal shot. Victor declares he will find a way to save Gerhardt. 'Storybrooke' In the aftermath of the shooting and the car accident, Mr. Gold uses magic to heal Belle's injuries, frightening her. Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, and David arrive on the scene and they prevent Gold from killing Captain Hook by pointing out that Belle, if she were herself, would not want him to. Paramedics arrive to take Belle, Hook, and the driver of the car--a stranger from outside of Storybrooke--to the hospital. At the hospital, Dr. Whale drinks alcohol and does not immediately respond to a page. The patients are brought in, accompanied by Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Gold, Leroy, and Ruby. Everyone is agitated, but Dr. Whale arrives and tries to calm them down, promising Gold that Belle is in good hands. Emma questions a handcuffed Hook, whose ribs are injured, as to Cora's whereabouts, but he claims he doesn't know where she is. She warns him he's likely to be dead soon, after having crossed Gold. Emma and the others examine the stranger's belongings and learn that he is Greg Mendell, a tourist who has been sightseeing in New England. They realize that outsiders are no longer deterred from entering Storybrooke. They worry that Greg's friends or family will come looking for him and that they could be in danger if the world at large learns of their magical natures. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret is concerned that Cora will find Regina before they do, but nobody has seen her since she fled. Dr. Whale asks Gold to heal Greg of his serious injuries, but Gold refuses, telling them that they should hope Greg dies, since he saw him use magic. Dr. Whale offers to let Greg die but the group, led by Mary Margaret and David, agrees they must save Greg's life in spite of what it may mean for Storybrooke. After Dr. Whale leaves, Mary Margaret notes that he is drunk. Then Greg's phone rings, a call from someone who is in his contact list as "Her." David urges Whale to prepare for the surgery. Greg's phone continues to receive calls from "Her," and everyone continues to debate about how to deal with the situation. They eventually realize that Whale has left the hospital. Ruby tracks him to the end of the pier. He jumps, but her wolf reflexes enable her to catch him. As a werewolf, she listens with sympathy to Whale's experiences as Dr. Frankenstein. For him, science, like magic, has come with a price. He had hoped the name Frankenstein would stand for life, and Ruby tells him it still can if he saves Greg's life. Cora, disguised as Henry, enters the vault hidden beneath Regina's father's tomb and calls out to Regina, who has been living in a hidden chamber there. She opens the door for him and Cora reveals herself and that she framed Regina for Archie's murder. Cora declares that she loves Regina and apologizes for forcing her to marry King Leopold. She tells Regina she framed her to reveal what the other residents of Storybrooke really think of her, but Regina points out that anyone would have believed the airtight case Cora created. Regina realizes that Cora did it because she wanted her broken. She insists that Cora come with her to turn herself in, feeling that she deserves from Cora what she has been trying to give Henry—the effort to become worthy of one's child. Cora agrees, but during the car ride, she goads Regina over her loss of Henry and the impossibility of reclaiming him with Emma, Mary Margaret, and David in the picture. Regina acknowledges that she doesn't care how Emma and the others feel about her; she just wants her son back. Regina allows her mother to hold her, ready to hear her plan. At the hospital, Dr. Whale informs everyone that Greg will live, though he may need weeks of recuperation. He is regaining consciousness, so Emma goes to question him—both to determine if he saw magic and to establish a "normal" appearance to things. Greg tells Emma that he was texting and driving. Relieved that he didn't see anything, she lets him off with a warning and returns his belongings. A subplot centered on Mr. Gold plays out throughout the episode. Gold kisses a sleeping Belle at the hospital; she awakens and screams at him until he leaves. Later, Cora comes to Gold's shop, offering a truce. She gives him a magical globe that can help him find his son, and in exchange, he agrees not to interfere with her efforts to reunite with Regina. They seal the agreement with a handshake and with a kiss, which Cora describes as "how they used to." Gold then brings Belle the cup she chipped, which he has enchanted in an effort to restore her memories. She becomes upset at the mention of magic and throws the cup, shattering it. He apologizes and leaves. He places a drop of his blood on Cora's gift, which indicates a location on the East Coast of the United States. In the morning, Mary Margaret, David, and Emma fill Henry in on the night's events. Henry realizes that the story of Frankenstein isn't in his book and isn't even a fairy tale; he begins to wonder who else might be in Storybrooke. Gold then arrives and tells Emma that he's calling in the favor she owes him: she must leave Storybrooke with him that day to aid him in his search for his son. Also, he threatens to kill all of them if any harm comes to Belle in his absence. Meanwhile, Greg calls someone he calls "honey" and says that he was in an accident and that he has seen something unbelievable. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Barbara Hershey as The Queen of Hearts/Cora *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Gregory Itzin as Alphonse Frankenstein *Chad Michael Collins as Gerhardt Frankenstein *Yurij Kis as Igor Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a fully-colored Rumplestiltskin against the monochromatic, Frankenstein-style forest. It is the first title card to feature a fully-colored subject. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on December 15, 2012. *This is the first episode in which the Enchanted Forest does not appear in any form. *The CGI model created for the interior of Alphonse's Mansion was later recycled and reused for the Lydgate House in "Strange Case": The design of the windows, the fireplace, the doors and the bookshelves is exactly the same. *The scene in which Gerhardt kills his father was done by Gregory Itzin laying down with sandbags on his chest and Chad Michael Collins pummeling them. *According to David Anders, the show creators were originally planning to explore a relationship between Ruby and Dr. Whale, but the plans were scrapped when Meghan Ory left the cast at the end of the second season, to focus on her new show Intelligence. *Greg Mendell correctly states that it's against the law to send text messages while driving in Maine. This ban went into effect in September 2011. |-|Goofs= *When Ruby runs toward Dr. Whale on the Storybrooke Dock, the name of the Gulf of Georgia Cannery, which doubles as the Storybrooke Cannery on the show, can clearly be seen on the building. *The date on the monitor screen over Greg's hospital bed is incorrect: It says "04 Jul 09", but "Selfless, Brave, and True" establishes that the "Pilot" episode takes place in October 2011. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Victor's lab, the cell Gerhardt is held in as well as the Frankenstein manor were all real-life sets used for filming, despite that the backgrounds and surrounding elements were CGI-made. *The exterior shots in the Land Without Color were shot in a wooded area in Vancouver and the tent and lab scenes were filmed on a sound stage. The Special Effects Department mimicked a storm with fans, shaking trees and the tent as well as adding bolts of electricity during the operation scene.